See you soon
by YamisChibi
Summary: What had happened? Full summary inside, it has a lemon, three chapters and there is yaoi and mentioned yuri, but only with names. There is AtemuxYugi and SetoxJounouchi. I'll explain inside further.
1. Yugi

Chibi: Hello!! Sorry I'm not updating my other stories soon, but I'm working on them. Chapter six of Nova of Akihime is almost finished!! --smiles a bit-- But, on the other hand, this story is finished. I wanted to write this one finished first until I would start posting because I didn't want you people wait too long.

Mir: What people?? Nobody is reading yet.

Chibi: I get the idea Miroko. Okay, I got the idea for this story because when it was winter in our land (just one day a year and I cried my eyes out because there was no snow!! That's horrible!!!!) and the trees were white of frost. It was sooooo beautiful so I had to write a story. I first wanted to do this story for Christmas, but since that is now two nearly three months ago I wanted this story for spring. I love spring!!!

_Summary: What had happened? He was in a world he didn't knew and there was warm snow. And this lovely teen that made him feel happy._

_Warnings: Lemon, Yaoi, only mentioned with names Yuri. It will be clear as to way I warn you for this in chapter 3. I have Anzu and Mai together, but it's only said by the words:_ "all of them had lovers". _That's about all. Oh, yeah. There's character death and the couples that are mentioned with only names are _HondaxOtogiAnzuxMai, RyouxMalik _and _BakuraxMarik_, or _RxB/MxM_, what you want. SetoxJounouchi is mentioned all the time and AtemuxYugi is the lemon._

ENJOY!!!! And please, mention my bad grammar and/or spellings so I can change them, if I can find them back. This is chapter 1 and the longest chapter of all three of them.

* * *

_See you soon  
By YamisChibi

* * *

_The trees were white of frost. The snow fell silently. 

"Where am I?", a person asked. As the only one he walked through the forest of trees, snow and danger. He had spikey hair, tri coloured with blond streaks in it. He had a shawl around his necks and gloves to warm his fingers, but it wasn't even freezing. He turned his head again to look behind himself. The eyes of a wolf looked at him. He sighed and walked further.

"I don't know where I am. I have no clue of what I am doing here and a wolf keeps hunting me with it's family and it doesn't want to eat me!", he called out frustrated. He sighed once more and then sat down in the snow. It wasn't even cold. He looked at the wolf again, seeing it had been bringing it's family all along.

"Eat me if you want. I'm not going to walk away, dumbass", he said and turned his back to the family again. He looked at the peacefull ocean of blue water, it wasn't even ice. He wondered why.

"Why do you want to be eaten?", a sudden voice asked him. He turned his head and blinked several times. A mini-him stood opposite of him. A smaller version, a waaaay cuter version and one with amethyst eyes instead of crimson, like he had. His burning eyes looked at the softer version of him, confused and shocked. The other came closer. This one had no blond streaks in his tri coloured hair. The smaller one smiled friendly.

"Did you hear me? Why do you want to be eaten?", the other asked. He still looked at him and then smiled too.

"Why not? I've forgotten everything and they keep hunting me and I don't know where I am and I'm rambling nonsense to a friendly person like you", he said. The other giggled softly.

"You're not rambling. You're lost, shall I help you?", the other asked. He turned to look at the wolfs, seeing they were all gone. He thought of hallucinations for a moment, before looking back at the other again.

"My name is Yugi. Shall I help you"?, the other asked. Yugi was dressed in simple white pants and a sleeveless white shirt. A ruby red shawl was loosely wrapped around the other's neck, although he didn't quite needed it.

"That would be helpfull. Do you know how to get me home?", he asked. Yugi giggled.

"I don't know where you live… ehm…", Yugi started, looking at him. He thought for a moment or two. He nearly couldn't remember, but then a light bulb shone above it.

"Atemu. My name is Atemu", he said.

"Well, Atemu. I can help you if you would come with me?? You're hurt", Yugi said and he sat down on his knees to touch a little bit of blood on Atemu's temple. Atemu hissed at the contact and pulled his head away.

"You can restore at my home. I can take you there", Yugi said.

"And you trust me?", Atemu asked. Yugi nodded and raised up. He helped Atemu to raise up too and they walked over to a sleigh, pulled by two white swans.

"I do trust you", Yugi said, sitting down in the sleigh. Atemu sat down next to him.

"Are you an Angel?", Atemu asked suspiciously.

"Maybe I am, maybe I am not", Yugi said and they flew away, up in the sky.

There was mist surrounding them, but above that all was a blue clear sky with a warm sun shining upon them. Atemu looked around in awe. He loved this and if this was a dream, he didn't want to be awoken. He laughed and smiled when he looked at Yugi. Yugi smiled back.

"Aren't you cold?", Atemu asked. Yugi shook his head.

"Nope, I'm not. Oh, Atemu? Can I look at that wound of yours? Let me see", Yugi said and he came closer slowly, as if not to scare Atemu. Atemu sat still and Yugi moved the blond bangs aside his face a little bit away to look at the small wound. It was still bleeding a bit. Atemu hissed softly when Yugi touched the wound for the second time.

"Sorry!", Yugi called out and he looked at Atemu, seeing if he was okay. Atemu moaned softly and he felt tired. Yugi smiled. He should've known it.

"Come, sleep some until we reach my home", Yugi said and he smiled sweetly. He sat down on Atemu's other side and laid Atemu's head on his lap.

"Are you sure?", Atemu asked. He felt the soft warmth of Yugi's lap inviting him to go to sleep. Softly Yugi stroked him through his hair, not touching the wound.

Atemu sighed softly and closed his eyes.

* * *

"Wake up Atemu. Wake up", a soft voice called out to him. Groggily Atemu opened his eyes to look into amethyst ones. A soft smile spread over Yugi's cherubic face. A soft hand touched his cheek and Atemu smiled sleepily. 

"Hello. Where are we?", Atemu asked softly and he sat up with help of Yugi, who looked worriedly at him.

"In my home, silly", Yugi said and giggled softly. Then he looked at the patched up wound on the side of Atemu's head and cheek. He frowned slightly; Atemu had been more hurt then the eye could've seen. It worried him, but Atemu didn't notice, until he turned his head.

"Are you okay, Yugi?", Atemu asked softly. Yugi looked at him.

"Yes! Yes, I'm fine! You? You still bled after we reached my home. I hope you are okay", Yugi said softly. Atemu nodded calmly. Though, the moment he moved his head it felt like he had an ocean in his head. His brains felt like juice and waves clashed against the side of his head. He groaned and laid a hand on his head softly. Yugi laid him down again.

"Maybe sitting up was too much for you, Atemu. Keep still, I'll get something to eat for you. And something to drink, of course", Yugi murmered softly.

Atemu smiled and looked at how Yugi walked away. He was dressed in baby-blue pants and a white coat with a hood resting on his back. When Yugi returned Atemu saw that the pants belonged to a pyjamashirt and he saw Yugi's small, fragile form. He wasn't tall either, but Yugi was smaller than him. It made the smaller one cute.

"I hope there is something you like between this all", Yugi said, carrying a plate with apples, bananas, strawberries. Yugi sat the plaid down near Atemu's bed and for the first time Atemu noticed he was laying on a bed covered with furs of animals and that his pillow was thick and nearly exploding of all the feathers in it. He smiled at Yugi.

"Thank you for doing this for me", he said softly. Yugi smiled back at him. Atemu saw the happy sparkles in those amethyst orbs.

"No problem. I had to take care of you. You seemed so lost, I couldn't help it", Yugi said smiling, but from the inside he hid the guilt. He hid the undeniable guilt in the pit of his stomach.

Yugi helped Atemu eating and sitting up. The care for the older one shone through his eyes and Atemu loved that look, he loved everything about the petit teen. And he didn't knew where it was coming from.

'_Do I really love him? I can't remember if I ever loved someone, or what love is… Is love a fuzzy feeling? Is love feeling butterflies? Is Yugi love_??', the older one asked himself, but he felt himself snuggle up to Yugi. Yugi sat behind him against the headrest of the covered bed. Atemu had his head leaning carefully against Yugi's slim body. Both arms were around Yugi's waist. It felt so natural and perfect. He didn't see Yugi's blush.

'_He's so cute. He stayed over all these years. He came to me and I want him to stay. Finally did the Gods answer my whishes. I want him to stay so badly. I will not let him go, I will wake him up until he's with me. Until his heart gives out. Until he has his memories again_', Yugi thought silently, blushing a deep scarlet.

He stroked Atemu's soft, like satin, hair. It was the same as his. Black, tipped in crimson and spikey. Added to that spikey hair where several blond bangs, shooting up like lighting. He missed those blond bangs. Blond bangs were only framing his face that looked so much like a little child.

"Yugi? How old are you?", Atemu suddenly asked. Yugi looked at him, snapped out of his own musings.

"I'm seventeen", the teen lied. Atemu nodded gently, as not to hurt Yugi or himself. Yugi smiled and kept stroking the other's hair. The moment he knew Atemu had fallen asleep he got worried.

"Stay with me Atemu. Don't go back to them. They won't miss you, they really, really won't! But I will if you would leave me again", Yugi whispered softly and tears fell down his soft, rosy cheeks. They fell on his stroking hand and in Atemu's hair.

"Mom?", Atemu murmered in his sleep. Yugi shook his head.

"No, she's long dead Atemu. Since you were four and you're eighteen now. Although you don't know", Yugi answered Atemu's question.

Yugi had seen the woman herselve when she had come to them. It was through her he had seen Atemu and had fallen in love with the child. First he felt connected as a friend, but when the boy had been growing up he started to fall in love with the Human. Yugi had wanted him, he had wanted the boy since he had seen him since the age of four. And he still wanted Atemu, whatever it might cost.

"Jou? Yeah… It's me…", Atemu said softly while breathing out. Yugi sighed softly while more tears were trinkling down his cheeks. He kept smiling though, he had too. For Atemu he would smile always.

* * *

"_Jou? Yeah… It's me…", a soft voice from the bed said. Dull, crimson eyes were looking at a blond with honeybrown eyes. _

"_Hey buddy. Feeling a bit better? The last time you fell away so quickly", the blonde said. A brunette laid his hand on the blonde's shoulder. Atemu didn't see it. _

"_Where am I?", Atemu asked softly. His voice was a mere whisper, he couldn't open his eyes properly. His head was thightly squeezed together by something and he felt numb all over his body. He couldn't breath and there was a beeping in his ear. Or next to it. He didn't know._

_Jounouchi looked at the brunette next to him. Icy-blue eyes casted him a sad look._

"_In hospital bud, you've already asked that", Jounouchi said. Seto looked at the pale Atemu in the hospitalbed with grief. He knew it was a lost battle, only his puppy wouldn't believe him. Atemu sighed softly, his heartbeat slowing down. _

"_And Yugi?", the teen softly asked.

* * *

_

"I'm here Atemu. Come back to me. It's all right, I'm here, right next to you", Yugi whispered. He had heard what Atemu had said, but he couldn't look into the other's dream.

Atemu groaned and his fingers were twitching. Yugi felt how Atemu's hand grabbed the back of his pyjamashirt. He knew this was going to hurt for Atemu. Then the hand unclenshed again. Yugi looked down.

"NO!! They may not help you! I will not let you go!!", Yugi called out and he shook Atemu's shoulder. Atemu moaned softly and blinked sleepily.

"Yugi?", he asked softly.

"Yes, it's me. I'm here", Yugi said softly. Atemu hugged him and started to smile sweetly. Yugi smiled back and he hugged Atemu back, laying his head against Atemu's for warmth, comfort and something to let the guilt go away.

* * *

"Yugi! Yugi! Quit hiding away from me!", Atemu called out and he laughed. He could hear Yugi's giggles and he walked through the falling snow. 

"You'll never catch me!!", Yugi called back at the nearly invisible taller teen. He ran off through the snow. He heard Atemu calling and he stopped. He turned around and giggled when he heard what the other was calling towards him.

"The next time… you… no white!!", Yugi heard Atemu call out. He looked at his clothes, white pants, white shirt. Yeah, invisible. Yugi laughed and called something back. Then Atemu called again. Yugi giggled. He ran towards another tree and hid behind it.

The warm snow kept falling down. It was wonderfull, Atemu couldn't stop standing still and looking at what Nature gave them to play with. He had awoken that morning by Yugi's hyper actions (meaning jumping on the bed). He had gotten used to it, he loved the cheerful Yugi waking him up. Even now a few days had passed, he didn't mind at all.

And it was strange. There were days and nights, but time seemed to be standing still. Atemu looked up when swans flew over his head and then he saw amethyst coloured eyes looking at him. He heard Yugi's famous 'eep' calling through the air and he ran towards the tree. Yugi ran off, but Atemu was faster. Too fast for the cute Little One.

"Gotcha! You're mine now!!", Atemu called into Yugi's ear when he caught the boy. Yugi didn't suspect this to come so he wasn't prepared for Atemu's extra weight. They fell face forward in the warm snow.

"Are you okay?", Atemu whispered in Yugi's ear. He knew very well in what for position they were laying in. He didn't mind at all.

"Yes… No… I don't know. You're laying on top of me, so answer me: do I like that or not?", Yugi asked, turning his head to look at Atemu.

"You do?", Atemu asked. Yugi sighed and then started to giggle. Atemu was right, he didn't mind, he didn't mind at all. He was comfortable, he was happy and daydreaming, which he shouldn't have done.

'_Get out of my mind, perverted thoughts_!!', Yugi screamed at himself. He heard Atemu chuckled and then the older teen rolled off him. Yugi rolled over too and there they lay. In the warm, fresh-fallen snow laughing their asses off.

"Wanna go inside again?", Yugi asked softly. Atemu looked at the younger one and smiled gently.

"What? Don't you feel like running around anymore?", Atemu asked, laughing. He had never felt so happy. He had never felt so complete and why he knew that fact was beside the point. That was totally beside the point, because it didn't matter, as long as Yugi was with him. As long as Yugi made him happy.

Yugi raised up and Atemu followed him. He followed the smaller teen back into the ice-palace, which was Yugi's home. The ice-palace had no further occupants, only swans and penguins. It was made of warm ice that was able to be touched without freezing. You could live in it without freezing to death.

Atemu looked at the towers of ice, he looked at the wooden door and at the open windows without glass. The air around them was always fresh and clean and Atemu never really wondered how Yugi had come to live here, or how he had managed to tame the swans, or how he had managed to build the palace. He only admired Yugi, every spot and emotional attitude. Atemu chuckled softly, but Yugi heard him and turned around.

"What's wrong?", Yugi asked. Yugi was smiling and walking backwards at the same time. Atemu smiled back.

"Nothing. I'm just happy", Atemu said and he looked at Yugi. He had no idea that Yugi was looking back at him with an emotion deep inside that held guilt. Guilt for keeping Atemu away from his friends. And then there was that emotion of love and care, the emotion Yugi showed at the taller teen. Yugi giggled. Atemu looked at him and he pulled the younger teen against him with an arm around Yugi's shoulders. Yugi blushed a cute magenta colour, but Atemu's crimson eyes were shining with everything he felt from deep inside. He wanted to stay here forever.

Then it happened.

Atemu's heart stopped beating and he let go of Yugi to grab his black shirt. Yugi screamed of fear and he kneeled down at Atemu's side, who had fallen on his knees. The healing scratches on Atemu's body started bleeding and the crimson blood soaked the warm, white snow. Atemu gasped for air and then he felt a shock go through his body.

_Ta-thump, ta-thump_

"Hush Atemu. Calm down, take deep breaths. Even though that seems impossible, take slow, but deep intakes of air", Yugi whispered. A tear rolled down his cheek, even though he knew he wasn't the one who should be crying. But Yugi felt sorry for the one he loved. He felt sorry because Atemu had to endure this pain just to be with him. Was that worth it? Was it?

Yugi stroked Atemu's back while Atemu tried to inhale some air. His heart skipped other beats, he was soaking Yugi's white clothes with his crimson coloured blood. Everything hurted so much. Atemu felt another shock go through his body. It was stronger this time and he felt his heart starting to beat again. Slow, weak, but beating.

Yugi cried from the inside. They had saved his secret beloved again.

* * *

Yugi stroked Atemu's soft hair. He sat next to Atemu, on the edge of Atemu's bed. Atemu was fast asleep. Yugi sighed, he couldn't hide his feelings forever. Nor could he hide what he was. Atemu moaned in his sleep softly. Yugi sobbed quietly. He got up and walked through the hallway of his home. He had made it this big because he had hoped Atemu would come to him sooner than this time. Atemu had come earlier, but then those Humans had saved him. They had saved Atemu from dying. 

Yugi grabbed a chair out of the library. He wanted to sit in _his_ chair. In Atemu's chair. He wanted to be comforted, he didn't want to be alone anymore. He wanted Atemu's arms around him again. Sobbing a little bit louder, he grabbed one of the blankets out of the closet and then he settled himself in the big chair. Yugi wrapped the blanket around himself and he picked up a tissuebox from the nightstand.

'_You must stay with me. I don't want to wait anymore, but I don't know how much I can take anymore. I want to tell you_', Yugi thought, while looking at the sleeping form of Atemu. Yugi blowed his nose in the tissue he got from the tissuebox, but Atemu didn't wake up. Yugi pulled his knees up against his chest and started crying louder and louder. He wanted to be hugged, he wanted to be loved, like he had been before.

* * *

_Chuckle.  
_"_Aibou"  
__Giggle.  
__Hug.  
__Kiss.  
_"_I love you"  
__Nuzzle.  
__Hair undone.  
_"_You can't take him away from me!"  
_"_Aibou. You'll find me again"  
_"_How?"  
_"_By loving me"  
__Love.  
__Pain.  
_"_I need a hug. I need one now"  
_"_You will be banned from this world"  
_"_Why?"  
_"_Because you want that Human"  
_"_He's mine"  
_"_That's wrong. Goodbye Yugi"  
_"_I will not be gone until he's mine"  
_"_The Gods will never help you"  
_"_We'll see. He'll come back to me. I will keep Atemu with me. I have to"  
__Scared.  
__New world.  
__Swans.  
__Snow.  
_"_We loved snow"  
_"_Atemu?"  
__Confused.  
_"_My name is Yugi"  
_"_I'm Atemu"  
_"_Do you trust me?"  
_"_Yes, I trust you."  
__Mine. Forever mine.  
__Humans may not save you.  
__The Gods may not take you away.  
__Be mine.  
__Egoïst.  
__Beloved.  
_"_I need you Atemu"  
__Sobbing.  
_"_Die Atemu, die please. So you can be mine. So you can stay with me. In Heaven, where you belong"

* * *

_Yugi awoke with a start. 

"What was that all about?", he asked the air around him. A soft moan caught his ears and he looked up. He was stiff from sleeping in the chair, but he made his way to Atemu's bed as quickly as possible. He stroked Atemu's forehead and groggily, Atemu opened his crimson eyes. Yugi smiled.

"Yugi", Atemu whispered. He felt sick and worn out. Yugi hugged him gently, softly. Atemu groaned of pain. His cuts were still open, although Yugi took care of them. He knew Yugi had done so. It would be just like Yugi. Yugi looked up a bit scared. Atemu smiled at him.

"It's okay Aibou. It didn't really hurt me", the older teen said. Yugi smiled and gave Atemu a soft, but loving kiss on his not-so-bruised cheek. Atemu blushed and when Yugi pulled away the smaller teen blushed too.

"I'm sorry!!", Yugi called out. Atemu stared at him. His cheek felt better then ever, like an Angel had touched it. Yugi raised up quickly and wanted to run away, but Atemu grabbed his hand with a worried look.

"Yugi? I had a dream. I saw my friends and they were talking to me, sounding relieved, but when I asked for you… They didn't knew you. Where were you?", Atemu asked softly. Yugi turned to the somewhat distressed teen. He sat down on the bedside and looked at Atemu who was stuffed in the pillows.

"I was here", Yugi answered. Atemu tried to sit up. Yugi pushed him down gently, shaking his head. Atemu smiled a smile with pain.

"I searched for you in my dream. When I couldn't find you I felt so alone. Why?", Atemu asked softly. Yugi knew the answer, but Yugi didn't dare to tell. He just couldn't do that to Atemu. He couldn't tell Atemu. He couldn't.

"Maybe you feel happy here. I'm glad you missed me", Yugi said.

"I've missed something my whole life. Now I'm here I feel happier then ever. I feel loved and someone is caring about me. Thank you Yugi. For everything", Atemu whispered and he gently pulled Yugi down. Yugi followed Atemu's will and he felt a hand in his neck. Atemu brushed his lips softly against Yugi's and then kissed him.

* * *

Please review. Chapter 4 will be an Author's Note with some explaining. So if you have questions, ask them and I will explain them in chapter 4!!


	2. is

Chibi: Hey guys... It seems as if people don't like this story, but hey, I know I'm a bad english writer so one day people have to get enough of me, so I'm posting chapter 3 as soon as my homework let's me post it up. I do want to thank my ONLY reviewer Moria93Ohio. She had a question which I immediatly answered, because she was until now the only one.

**THIS IS CHAPTER 2 WITH A LEMON. **You've been warned. I guess...

Have fun!

* * *

A spark crossed their bodies. A want and need filled their soft kiss. Atemu licked Yugi's lips softly and Yugi let him enter. Atemu dipped his tongue in a warm and wet cavern that tasted like the strawberries he loved so much. Yugi moaned softly. He resettled himself. His knees were settled on either side of Atemu's hips and his rear-end was stuck in the warm air around them. His soft lips brushed Atemu's harmed cheek and a warmth spread from the scratch through Atemu's whole body. Yugi licked the shell of Atemu's ear and he heard the older teen moan of want and need.

'_How does he know my soft spot? How do I know his_?', Atemu asked himself, before yelping because Yugi poked him in his side. He mocked-glared at the smaller one, who giggled. Atemu poked Yugi's sides gently. Something between a moan and a giggle errupted from Yugi's mouth and the younger teen kissed Atemu again. Atemu let Yugi map out his mouth while he undid the buttons of Yugi's shirt.

Yugi pushed the blankets down to Atemu's waist and he too started to undo the buttons of Atemu's shirt. When he saw the nipple he couldn't help it, but attack it. Every spot he kissed was reborn. No more bruises for his beloved, no more scratches on his perfect skin. Atemu moaned at the soft treatment. Yugi smiled while sucking on the soft flesh of Atemu's healed chest. Atemu pushed Yugi's shirt of Yugi's shoulders and he massaged the soft shoulders. Yugi giggled, he knew Atemu couldn't do much and he loved it that way. He wanted to do everything Atemu had taught him to the older teen, because he wanted to pleasure the teen like Atemu had done so many times before the older teen had to go to a cruel world. He wanted to be with the kind lover he once knew.

"I need you", Atemu said softly. Yugi looked up. He smiled at Atemu and Atemu smiled back. His face was flustered, but Yugi could see love, care, happyness and his own reflection in Atemu's crimson eyes. He could see what he had wanted to see for a long time now. Yugi kissed Atemu softly.

"I need you too", he softly whispered and he pushed the blanket fully away with his feet. Atemu moaned at the air that was colder then his body that was heated up. Yugi unbuttoned his shirt further and then suddenly dipped his wet tongue in Atemu's navel. Atemu trashed with his head, the knot in his stomach was thightening so much. Yugi giggled softly, he knew how impatient Atemu could be, but he wanted this moment to last forever. He wanted this moment to continue more than only this night. He wanted Atemu every night from now own. He had Atemu where the older teen should be, between his knees and in a soft, loving hug.

Yugi pushed his clothed member against Atemu's. Atemu cried out while Yugi moaned with a pained smile on his face. The knot was hard to ignore, he wanted to be released of it. Atemu pushed himself up and he changed their places. He wanted to pleasure Yugi now. He wanted Yugi to be between his knees. Softly Atemu kissed Yugi on his soft lips and slowly he went his way done. He sucked on the soft flesh in the crook of Yugi's neck and shoulder. He started a hickey, but Yugi didn't care. He felt the puls of his blood in his lower regions and he cried out when Atemu shoved his pants down to his feet. He hadn't noticed Atemu going down so low. Atemu smirked and licked Yugi's thigh. Yugi moaned loudly. Atemu loved the sound his lover was making. Even though they hadn't said those words yet, he loved Yugi with his whole being. His soul was already in Yugi's heart. He had given it away, like he was going to give away his innocence, but Yugi would recieve it. Yugi was allowed to have it.

Atemu licked Yugi's member and he heard the smaller one cry out.

"Atemu… more", the teen whispered and Atemu smiled. Like a small kitten he licked Yugi's pre-cum as if it was milk, but to Atemu it was so much sweeter. He softly and gently took Yugi in his mouth and he sucked on the soft flesh. Yugi cried out of pleasure. At every suck the knot tightened. At every lick he moaned. At every hot touch with Atemu's mouth Yugi had to restrain his hips so he wouldn't choke Atemu.

Yugi started to scream softly at every suck, Atemu knew he was coming closer.

"Nnggh… C-come, g-g-gonna", Yugi murmured, but he felt the last suck on his member before screaming of pure pleasure at releasing his seed. Atemu drank Yugi's seed quickly, not wanting to spill a drop of his strawberry tasting beloved.

"Aibou", Atemu purred. He didn't knew where that nickname came from, but he loved calling Yugi that way. Yugi was panting, feeling worn out, but his energy was coming back with every intake of oxygen. Yugi opened his amethyst coloured eyes to look lovingly at Atemu. Atemu smiled and Yugi kissed his little bit restant of seed away from the corner's of Atemu's mouth.

"You're overdressed", Yugi whispered and he turned the table again. He sat upon Atemu's lap, feeling the hard member of Atemu against his only entrance. Atemu smirked, but he didn't knew what Yugi was about to do with him. His pants were already wet of pre-cum and he had nearly spilled his seed in his pants because of Yugi's screams of pleasure. Yugi attacked Atemu's mouth. It wasn't hasted, it wasn't hurting, but it was passionatly and bruising Atemu's lips more then they already were. Atemu kissed his smaller beloved back, bruising Yugi's lips too. Yugi moaned and he let his hands wander over Atemu's soft spots. Atemu moaned and gently Yugi pushed his hand passed the rim of Atemu's pants and he touched the hardened flesh of Atemu's member. Atemu cried out of surprise, but Yugi smiled and kissed Atemu's neck, just below his ear. Atemu moaned and cried out. He hissed when his heated skin met the colder air when Yugi pushed off his pants.

Soonly they lay naked against each other. Atemu crying out because Yugi was rubbing their members against each other. The older teen trashed with his head, his knuckles were white because he had a death-grip on the sheets. Then Yugi rubbed firmly against Atemu's member and Atemu screamed. If they had looked out the window they had seen the swans flying away, disturbed by their doings.

Atemu was panting heavily. Yugi hadn't released his seed yet, not yet. He wanted to give his seed to Atemu's body. He rummaged through the nightstand and found what he needed. The tube with lube.

"Do you trust me?", Yugi asked softly, brushing his lips against Atemu's softer ones. Atemu purred softly.

"I would trust my life in your hands Yugi. Love me, my beloved", Atemu whispered and Yugi smiled sweetly. He rubbed the lube on three of his fingers and then he gently lifted Atemu's leg. He kissed Atemu gently and pushed one finger inside Atemu at the same time. Atemu scrunched up his face, but he kept kissing his beloved. Yugi smiled in the kiss, but he couldn't do much preparations with only one finger. He knew this would hurt, although it had been so many years ago, he could still remember the pain they both had to endure.

As gently as possible Yugi entered his second finger. Atemu broked their kiss with a soft hiss. That feeling he didn't like much. It was good Yugi was doing this or else he would have stopped, he was sure of it.

"Hush, it'll get better", Yugi whispered in Atemu's ear and gently he started to move. Atemu licked his lips and Yugi giggled. He scissored his two fingers and pushed in his third and last finger. Atemu cried out and then gritted his teeth. Yugi felt sorry for the older teen, but he started to move around. He needed to find that special spot. If he could remember right then the angle was something like this…

"Yugi!", Atemu cried out. Yugi smiled, his memory hadn't failed him. Atemu moaned as the feeling wore off. Yugi giggled and then hit Atemu's prostate again. Atemu cried out, this was even better then their members rubbing. This was near Heaven. Gently Yugi pulled his hand away and Atemu whined, they were having so much fun.

"It's not over yet. The ultimate pleasure is about to start", Yugi said with a seductive tone in his voice and Atemu purred. Yugi searched for the lube, but Atemu sat up, still purring. He held the tube in his hands and smirked. Yugi tried to grab the tube, but Atemu hid it behind his back. Yugi pouted.

"Let me do it", Atemu nearly begged. Yugi looked at his not-so-secret beloved and smiled. He laid his hands around Atemu's neck and kissed the older teen. Atemu squeezed a lot of lube on his hand and started rubbing it on Yugi's member. Yugi laid his head on Atemu's shoulder and moaned loudly. Atemu drew on Yugi's member until he pulled his hands away. Yugi smiled and they laid down. They locked eyes and Atemu nodded. Yugi smiled and softly stroked Atemu's thighs before entering the tight and older teen. Atemu gritted his teeth. Yugi's member was a lot bigger then Yugi's fingers had been. Giving your innocence away was suppossed to be a good thing, not a painful one!

"Ready?", Yugi whispered in Atemu's ear. Atemu breathed in and out and nodded. Yugi smiled. It had been hard to wait, he didn't want to wait, but seeing Atemu in pain had done it. He had come to his senses after entering the hot insides of Atemu. It was worth it to wait. Everything was worth it.

Yugi pulled out of Atemu until only the tip of his member was still inside Atemu and then he pushed back. Atemu and Yugi moaned loudly. Yugi tried to search for the right angle again and suddenly Atemu screamed. Yugi smiled and sped up a little bit. Atemu's head went from side to side and he opened his mouth to scream again.

"Harder!", Atemu called out. Yugi accepted the order and slammed inside Atemu. Atemu screamed and screamed. Yugi's soft cries were turning louder and louder too. He went faster and faster and he slammed in harder every time again.

With his hand Yugi reached down and he pumped Atemu's member in his rhythm. Atemu had his legs around Yugi's waist and he was ripping the sheets to shreds. They screamed in unisation. Their seeds spilling. Yugi's seed inside Atemu, Atemu's seed on their stomachs and thighs. Yugi laid down on Atemu, both teens panting like they had run for miles chasing a schoolbus. Atemu laid his legs down on the bed and Yugi pulled out of Atemu gently. Atemu made a sound between a moan and whimper. He didn't want Yugi to leave him. Yugi smiled softly and snuggled up against Atemu's healed body.

"I love you", they said at the same time and Yugi giggled. Atemu wrapped his body, mind and soul around Yugi's fragile and sweaty body, but also around a strong soul and a tired mind. He felt Yugi do the same.

Yugi knew what it ment. Their bond was back.

* * *

_A soft whisper resounded through the rushed air. Jounouchi looked up from his spot in the chair. He raised up to look better at the person in the bed that was only two footsteps away from him. Another soft whisper met his ears and Jounouchi looked at Atemu, who was sweating, blushing and whispering soft, soothing words. _

"_Calm down buddy. Easy", Jounouchi whispered back at the whispering teen. Before the whispering the teen had been screaming and trashing. His heartbeat had raisen dangerously, especially in Atemu's condition. Slowly Atemu opened his eyes. The breathing machine was pumping oxygen in his lungs. _

"_Jou?", Atemu asked in a whispering voice. Jounouchi nodded._

"_I'm here buddy. Calm down, okay. You were in quite some danger a couple of minutes ago. You were screaming, but luckily you're a bit better now. The bleeding has stopped too", Jounouchi said with a small reassuring smile. Atemu looked at him and smiled too._

"_I found Yugi. He was with me", Atemu said and he tried to take a deep intake of air, but it didn't work. He still felt worn out and he couldn't breath. _

"_Calm down", Jounouchi said and he pressed the bell next to Atemu's bed. Atemu blinked sleepily. He wanted to return to Yugi again. He wanted to feel that small body against his. He wanted to protect his little one. _

"_Bye Jou", Atemu said. Jounouchi looked at his friend. _

"_No! Atemu!!", Jounouchi called out. Atemu looked at his blonde friend with the kind honeybrown eyes. He smiled._

"_Don't give up fighting against it!! You need to live!!", Jounouchi said, nearly bursting out into tears. Atemu looked at him._

"_I live with Yugi now", Atemu whispered. A lady grabbed Jounouchi's shoulders to stop him from shaking Atemu's weak form._

"_You belong here!!", Jounouchi called out, but Atemu's heart gave out. The flat line was proving everything.

* * *

_

Atemu cried out in pain. Yugi was hugging his beloved lover against his naked chest. He had awoken because Atemu had started screaming of pain. Yugi was worried and at the other side he was also happy.

'_Stay this time Atemu. Please, die_', Yugi said to himself. It was a prayer, a prayer for his beloved to stay with him forever from this day on.

"Hush Atemu. I know it hurst, I know it does", Yugi murmured softly. Atemu burried his face in the crook of Yugi's neck and screamed once more. One of his hands was trying to grab his heart in his chest. To calm it down.

"You're dying, but don't worry. The pain will go away", Yugi murmured. He had pulled Atemu in his lap and against his dry, but with sweat covered, chest. The older teen was indeed screaming like a dagger was thrusted through his heart.

"Dying?", Atemu asked. He managed the word passed his lips before crying out again. Tears were streaming down his face and his knuckles were white because he gripped the sheets behind Yugi so thightly. Yugi rubbed the back of his lover and murmured soft, soothing words of nothing.

Eventually Atemu's cries died down. Atemu was panting, the screams had worn out his lungs. Yugi was softly rubbing his back and then the skin on Atemu's back tore open around his shoulderblades. Atemu screamed again when that happened. Yugi pulled his hand back suddenly and gripped Atemu firmly around the waist.

"You may scream. This is going to hurt you", Yugi whispered and when the words had left his mouth Atemu screamed. Two silverwhite wings shot out of Atemu's back. Unseen to Atemu, Yugi smiled at the breathtaking sight. Feathers fell around them and although Atemu's wings were bloody, they were beautiful. Atemu cried softly, trying to catch his breath. Unconciously, Atemu folded his wings and Yugi stretched one hand to touch one of those silverwhite coloured, with blood covered, wings.

"Their beautiful, like always", Yugi whispered. Atemu tried to move, a pang of pain shot over his spine. Atemu groaned softly. Yugi laughed in an awed manner. He was wondering why. He saw feathers around them and Yugi looked at him.

"The pain was worth it, wasn't it?", the little teen asked. Atemu looked at him and then he saw what Yugi was reaching for. Atemu moved his wings better in view slowly and softly. He wanted to see those wings. Images were running through his mind. Then he looked at Yugi with a gentle smile.

"Aibou. I'm back", Atemu said.

* * *

Well, that must have answered Moraih93ohio's question, if she hadn't read my reply yet. I hope you will review and please tell me if the lemon was good or bad, because I need to work on my writing!!

huggles


	3. love

Chibi: Hey guys!! First of all I want to thank my reviewers, Kuan5555 and Moriah93ohio. I'm really happy some people like my story and I'm also happy I have finally a story that is FINISHED!!! Well, there might be a second story after this one, but first I need to write other stories finished. I'm a bit behind on my stories, so... I need to start writing again!!

Sorry about uploading this chapter twice but I had a mistake in Kuan's name.. I hate mistakes.

Miroko: Enjoy!!

* * *

Yugi laughed happily. His beloved was back. After so long he could hold his beloved forever. He could hug his beloved, his Atemu, his lover that made him happy. Atemu laughed too. He had never felt like this way. 

But he had answers now. He now knew why he had always felt so lonely. He now knew why he had loved Yugi from the first moment. He now knew why Yugi was in his heart. Because Yugi was his beloved. Yugi was his Aibou, his partner in love, his Angel.

"You're back, back with me!!", Yugi cried out. He started crying of joy and relieve. Atemu kissed his little Angel. Yugi kissed him back, hugged him softly and carefully. Atemu stroked Yugi's back.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have taken so long", Atemu said. He started crying too of relieve, joy and guilt. Yugi took Atemu's face in his hands.

"I don't mind, as long as you are with me now. I've prayed for this day so long and now you're finally here", Yugi said softly. He wanted to enjoy this moment.

"Show me your true self, Aibou. Let me admire you again", Atemu said. Yugi smiled, blushed a little bit, but two scars near his shoulderblades opened suddenly and with grace two silvery wings were shown. Atemu touched them.

There they sat. Two Angels, one with silvery wings and one with silverywhite wings, which were covered in blood. Blood had run down Atemu's back onto the bed, soaking the sheets, but not one of them cared much. They were happy with each other.

But now… Now it was time for questions and answers.

"Why do you live here Aibou? Why?", Atemu asked softly. Yugi sighed.

"Because I was too obsessed with you. The other Angels were worried about you and me so they tried to seperate us, but I used a little spell on you so you would come to me when you would be nearly dead", Yugi said. Atemu looked at him.

"That has happened a lot. When I was four, eight, twelfe, sixteen and now, when I'm eighteen. I never remembered you Aibou, I never did… I'm so sorry Yugi. So sorry", Atemu said, hugging his Angel, his Aibou.

"Don't worry Atemu. I'm so glad you're here. I'm so glad that the guilt I felt has been washed away", Yugi said.

"Guilt?", Atemu asked.

"Because I kept you here. Because I didn't tell you that I was hoping you would die. I couldn't bear another heartache, Atemu. I couldn't. I woke you up everytime you were going away from me by waking up in the Humanworld", Yugi said, crying. Atemu whiped the tears away.

"Don't be guilty Yugi. Don't be. I love you and let that fill you", Atemu said. Yugi smiled through his tears and laid his head in Atemu's lap. Atemu stroked Yugi's soft, like satin, hair and smiled sweetly. Yugi sighed, content with the way everything was now. He smiled because he was happy. He sighed relieved because everything was back to normal.

"They will never come to pick me up, will they?", Atemu asked, a little bit scared. Yugi shook his head softly.

"No. They don't even now you're dead yet. You're mine Atemu, I will never let you go again", Yugi said. Atemu sighed.

"Do you know why they took me away in the first place?", Atemu asked. Yugi started sobbing. He knew why, he knew and he was scared to tell. Atemu stroked his hair. Yugi sniffed and then took a deep intake of oxygen.

"Because they thought you were tainting me. The upper-Angels were thinking you were a demon-like Angel. They thought you would destroy my innocence. They thought you were trying to bring me to Hell", Yugi whispered. Atemu sighed. He knew he could have that appearance to other people.

"Even Gabriël?", Atemu asked. Yugi sobbed harder.

"He's the one who told them those lies and they believed him. Shortly after they noticed I knew you lived on Earth and that I was once again obsessed with you they banned me. But I was quicker and casted a spell on you so you would always come to me", Yugi said. Atemu bend down slowly, not wanting his back to hurt more then necessary. Gently he reached the side of Yugi's head and he licked Yugi's cheek. Yugi 'eep'-ed softly and then giggled.

"Thank you for believing in me", Atemu said and he chuckled. Yugi turned to face Atemu directly and sighed softly again.

"Do you remember everything?", he asked softly. Atemu looked at him.

"What chapter? The kidnapping and making me Human or the accident in front of Seto's house?", Atemu asked. Yugi looked sadly at him.

"Everything. Do you remember your live on Earth too?", Yugi asked. Atemu nodded.

"Yes I do. Seto was like a brother to me and Jounouchi a very good friend. They were lovers and me and Honda had done that. He was kind too, but had a strong will to leave us after Seto and Jounouchi were dating. He wanted to see the world", Atemu explained.

"What about those girls? And school?", Yugi asked and then he giggled. Atemu had skipped most of his classes, but those teacher hadn't been able to kick him out of school because his grades were perfect. Atemu chuckled too.

"You've been watching me! I know you have, because that makes you cute!! No, those girls were Anzu and Rebecca. They were always fighting over something. Anzu was nice, but Rebecca was horrible. She was a deadly snake. I remember shoving her out of my house once. That was so wrong to do, but I had enough of her. Jounouchi and Honda had laughed their asses off", Atemu told. Yugi laughed too.

"You're so impatient sometimes", Yugi said, giggling. Atemu chuckled. Then he looked at the cute Angel that was lying in his lap. Atemu smiled.

"I also remember our good times. The times before I was kidnapped and turned Human. You were so cute, just like now", Atemu said. He was stroking Yugi's wing that lay near his hand. The other was nearly tickling his leg, but he loved to look at those wings. They would shine with the sun shining upon them. His Aibou always shone, always.

"What about the car-accident? I… I want to know what happened. I didn't dare to look at that time, but can you tell me?", Yugi asked softly. Atemu looked at him.

"I Only remember parts. I remember a lot, except after I got into a semi-coma. I remember the parts I was awake, but not the parts I was out like a flame", Atemu said softly and he sighed. Yugi looked at him. He wanted to endure what his beloved had to endure in that accident. The accident on slippery ice. The accident that brought his Atemu back to him. The accident he would call a blessing.

* * *

"_Are you calling while driving again?", Seto's voice asked. Atemu pouted. _

"_No, I've parked my car", Atemu said. Seto huffed._

"_Liar. I can hear your engine and I can see you out of the window", Seto said. Atemu laughed guilty. Seto chuckled._

"_I'm calling handsfree!!", Atemu called out, but laughed too; of joy. He looked at the road, seeing the ice. He drove around the icy spots if he could do so and he saw the mansion coming closer._

_Seto looked out of the window. His puppy was dressing up. He saw the black with white angelic-wings car coming closer._

"_Hurry up puppy. Atemu is coming this way and he will be here soon enough. If he sees you undressed he will start thinking things again while you were only lazy after last night", Seto commented and Jounouchi hopped passed by him while trying to put on his pants. Seto laughed while putting on his very famous white trenchcoat. Jounouchi looked out of the window now._

"_I really did hear what you just said Seto", Atemu's voice said through the speaker. Jounouchi blushed and Seto looked away quickly while Atemu laughed. Jounouchi glared out of the window to the car._

"_Stop glaring puppy", Seto said. Jounouchi looked at him._

"_Yeah, stop glaring Jou. What if I'll slip?", Atemu asked. Jounouchi huffed softly, but he didn't do anything else, but putting on a shirt with a Red-Eyes Black Dragon on it. Seto on the other hand glared at the phone._

"_Don't spot with things until you're out of that stupid car of yours", the brunette said and he sighed. Atemu murmured something so softly they didn't hear what. Jounouchi looked out the window again._

"_What is that truck doing?", they heard Atemu ask softly. Atemu didn't notice he was talking to air. He only saw that truck… slip. _

"_Atemu move!!!", Jounouchi called out, but it never reached Atemu. Atemu hit the breaks, trying to stop while the truck slipped to his side of the road. The breaks were slippery, like his wheels. The car didn't stop. _

_Seto pulled Jounouchi away from the window, but he couldn't stop the scream of fear from Atemu coming out of the speaker. He couldn't stop them hearing the crash. The crash that said that the truck had reached the car. The phone-line went dead. Jounouchi pulled himself loose from Seto and ran to the window. He wanted to see, he wanted to know if the truck hadn't missed. _

_The truck hadn't.

* * *

_

"I saw that very big car coming to me. I saw those wheels slip, I could nearly see the face of that man behind the window. I heard screaming. I saw the truck fall on his side. I saw the glass shatter to pieces and I then I knew it was me screaming. I was screaming while the truck reached me as a worm. Glass ripped my clothes and skin, but that was not what I felt. I was already out like a light, I guess", Atemu told Yugi.

Yugi was crying. He hugged Atemu, being careful with the newborn wings. Nearly dry blood stuck like glue on his arms, but Yugi didn't care. He only wanted Atemu to feel save now, to feel save forever. Atemu smiled at his little Angel.

"I remember that I sometimes woke up. Jounouchi told me in my first dream that I had talked to him the moment he had reached the car. I said I saw snow. After that it was a long time I didn't wake up and now… In the real world, the Humanworld, I'm dead. Here I'm alive", Atemu said. He softly sighed. Yugi looked up at his face.

"Do you want to say goodbye?"

* * *

"I'll miss him Seto. He was one of our best buddies", Jounouchi whispered to Seto. They stood at a grave. The earth was just lain over the coffin. A beautiful, grey coloured stone was placed at the head of the grave. Two roses were engraved in it, just like Atemu's name and date. 

_Atemu Yami A'ahlen  
__4th of June 1989 – 20th of March 2008  
__A good friend who died to soon.  
__May he have his earned wings.  
__We'll see you soon._

"I know we'll miss him, my beloved puppy, but… maybe Atemu is happy now", Seto said to make his little puppy a little bit more hopeful. Jounouchi had tears streaming down his cheeks. His eyes were red of crying so much and that while the sun shone.

"Spring had always been Atemu's favorite time of the year. It's a stupid thing he died on the day that spring would begin", Jounouchi said. He looked at the gravestone and he wanted to smash it with all his might.

'_But I wouldn't have it any other way, Jou_', Atemu's voice softly said. Both lovers turned around. Atemu stood there, clad in his leather. Silverywhite wings were folded behind his back. He smiled at them. For the first time in his whole life, Seto didn't knew what to say. He did lay a hand on Jounouchi's mouth to let the screaming stop. Atemu laid his hands on his ears, while chuckling.

'_Yugi already thought you would be reacting this way_', Atemu said softly and he came closer. Everywhere his feet thouched the earth, crimson red roses grew there. Jounouchi stared at his once alive friend.

"Yugi?", Seto asked. Atemu smiled. He stretched his hand and another figure stepped into view.

'_Yugi. Guys, this is Yugi. Yugi, these are Seto and Jounouchi_', Atemu said and Yugi smiled shyly. Jounouchi came forward, staring from one to another.

'_Hello_', Yugi said softly and waved. Jounouchi waved back and then grinned. Seto smiled.

"You're happy now?", he asked softly. Atemu nodded and he pulled Yugi closer to his own body. Yugi giggled.

'_I'm happy Seto, Jounouchi. I've found Yugi back. I can't tell the whole story now, our time is running out. I only wanted to say goodbye. In the car or the hospital I never really got the chance_', Atemu said softly. He smiled sweetly, but also sadly. Seto and Jounouchi smiled back.

"Goodbye then Atemu", a soft voice said. It was of someone else then Jounouchi and Seto. Both lovers stepped aside to let two albino's come in view. Atemu gasped softly, he knew the albino. And then there were more friends. They hadn't left the graveyard yet.

'_Ryou, Malik, Marik, Bakura, Otogi, Honda, Anzu, Mai… I'm so glad to see you!_', Atemu said awed by the sight of his friends. He knew he had never been lonely, but all of them had lovers. That was what he had missed. He had missed Yugi and now he could say goodbye. Now they all could feel happy again.

His friends smiled.

"Goodbye Atemu", they all said softly. They didn't want everyone to hear and to come to see the two Angel sparkle when the sunbeam hit their wings and ghost-like bodies.

'_Goodbye my friends. I'll see you all when you'll die. See you soon!!_', Atemu called out before the sun casted them away.

_

* * *

_

"See you soon"

* * *

Well, that was everything until now. I'm already typing up new idea, but I know where to go to!! I hope you enjoyed my very first finished story and please review! 

Chibi and Miroko


End file.
